battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucrehulk-class battleship
The ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship was a battlecruiser used during the Pre-Clone Wars and the Clone Wars era. They had a shade of grey similar to the Droid Control Ship in the Pre-Clone Wars era. Later, they were used for the Separatists and painted blue and grey to match their affiliation. The Lucrehulk-''class battleship was the Trade Federation first then the Separatists. Characteristics Weapons The ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship had many weapons. The primary weapon of the ''Lucrehulk is the Quad turbolasers. Theses cannons would destroy an enemy fighter in one shot if the cannon shot all four lasers. The other weapons the Lucrehulk-''class batileship has, is Assault Laser cannons. Theses cannons were stationed all around the ''Lucrehulk-''class. The last weapons the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship has, is Turbolasers. The Turbolasers are stationed in between the ring of the ''Lucrehulk. This made the Lucrehulk-''class battleship hard to destroy and very powerful. Command Center The ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship's Command Center was located above the reactor core. The ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship's Command Center was piloted by OOM Pilot Droids or Driver Battle Droids. The Command Center had 1 chair for a biological officer, a OOM Commander Battle Droid, a Super Tactical Droid, or a T-series tactical droid. The ''Lucrehulk's ''bridge also had a hologram communicator just as any other CIS Warship. Complement The Lucrehulk-''class battelship has many hangar bays which made Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters launch from any hangar they wanted. The Lucrehulk ''had many hallways and cell bays onboard the ship. The ''Lucrehulk-''class has B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids stationed everywhere onboard. Inside the 2 main hangars, the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship can hold 50 CIS Landing Crafts (25 on each hangar), Multi-Troop Transports Armored Assault Tanks, Platoon Attack Crafts, and many other droid tanks. The hangars was also capable of holding 1,500 Vulture Droids. Role The Lucrehulk-''class battleship was mainly a Battleship but it could be a Battlecruiser, Blockade, Fighter Carrier, and a Destroyer. It was mainly a Carrier every time they invade a planet. The Blockade role made it very powerful of blockading planets. History Pre-Clone Wars During the Pre-Clone Wars, Lucrehulk-''class battleships were used by the Trade Federation when they were making droids to go against the Republic. They were always protecting the ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship because if it was destroyed, the Droids inside the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships, would shut down and the army would be useless. over Naboo.]] Before the Clone Wars Later, Nute Gunray learned how to trick the Galactic Republic. He had the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships send down ''Lucrehulk-''class Core Ships to land more B1 Battle Droids across the galaxy. Later on, when the Separatists met at Geonosis, Gunray used several Battleships to land Core Ships so they could build more Battle Droids. First Battle of the Clone Wars During the First Battle of Geonosis the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships tried to hold off the Jedi Strike Force, but they got in Geonosis anyway. Later, Yoda and the Grand Army of the Republic showed up and the Lucrehulks'' launched their 1,500 Vulture Droids to destroy the V-19 Torrent Starfighters. The Lucrehulk-''class battleships failed and the ''Lucrehulk-''class Core Ships returned to the Battleships and the Separatists left Geonosis. Clone Wars ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships showed up less than ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships. A dozen of Lucrehulk'' battleships were during the Battle of Coruscant. After the CW The Rebel Alliance later used a ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship against the Death Star but it was later destroyed. Videos Category:CIS Warships Category:Legend Pages